


I'm not that confident

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bryce Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: This a little Chalex moment after the Winston and Alex talk in the episode graduation. Or how Charlie nerver felt less confident with all the recent events and need Alex to ground himself.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	I'm not that confident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holy3cake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/gifts).



> I dedicated this one-shot to the magnificent holy3cake you are an amazing fanfic friend and I'm a great fan of your work and you are always so kind to me and encouraging even if English isn't my first language, so thank you and I hope you will like it!! :)

Charlie watch is boyfriend and stand up and made is way to fallow Winston out of Monet. He felt is heart stop and all is body froze at the scene in front of him. The three of them Ani, Zach and himself all know what the conversation is about, it’s the moment of truth Winston will tell Alex what he will do with the information he have about Bryce murder. But for Charlie, it’s a different feeling that is spreading inside of him it’s fear because he know that Alex had a crush on him and now that Winston know the truth maybe he will try to win Alex back. His eyes never left Alex figure outside the café even Zach and Ani could feel the tension from Charlie rigid body. 

-Charlie, you know Alex is in love with you, right man! Zack said trying to have a comfort tone  
-I know that I love him, and he think that he is in love with me but I can’t stop myself from thinking that he block happiness and love since so long, maybe if Winston said to him that he accept what he did than maybe he will want him more than me…. Charlie’s respond was fill with a sadness that was really not in his character.  
-Charlie, you are too hard on yourself and please don’t assume Alex feelings. It’s not good to do that and plus if he just said that he was happy to be alive while holding your hand that mean something, Ani said with her signature mother tone. 

Charlie sighs and look up to see Alex and Winston embrace each other and even if he could see that Alex was not in to it as much as Winston, a part of Charlie heart just crisp in is chest. He know that Alex is kind and amazingly loyal to his friends and seeing him hugging Winston doesn’t make him jealous, it’s more the feeling that he could loose him. Charlie is very aware that he fell in love very fast and very deeply in love with Alex. 

-Man, listen Alex, isn’t the kind of guy to not fully commit to a relationship and he wouldn’t have push you away so much in the beginning if he didn’t really care and if his feelings weren’t strong. You are very good together and you really gave me hope, so don’t gave up because I know that Alex will not gave up since he let you in, Zach tell him with a pat on the shoulder.  
-I understand that it’s more that I don’t want to loose him… he is my world, he said feeling tears pop up in his beautiful blues eyes.  
-Who said you will loose me? Alex voice said from behind Ani making Zach and her jump on their seat to look at Alex. 

Alex face was close, he didn’t want to show is emotions but hearing Charlie being so defeated and not confident made Alex heart crisp in his chest. He took back is seat and take Charlie’s hand in his. 

-Charlie what the fuck is this about? Alex said a soft tone.  
-it’s nothing Lex…. It’s just stupid… I got insecure watching you with Winston.. the younger boy respond keeping is eyes to the floor.  
-Ani, Zach, if you don’t mind, Charles and I will leave and we will see you tomorrow at graduation, Alex said standing up Charlie hand still in his.  
-Sure man, see you both tomorrow, Zach answered with a smile to both of them as Ani wave them goodbye. 

Charlie fallow is boyfriend, still uncomfortable about everything, in a few days Justin past away and he truly lost one of his good friends, he learn that Winston was in love with Alex and that Zach and him had share a passionate kiss. The younger boy wanted to be brave and strong for Alex but he felt so tired and seeing Winston embracing Alex like it’s was the best think in the world was to much for him. He let himself be drag along behind the older boy. Alex took them to a small park next to Monet’s café and went to sit on bench bring Charlie with him. 

-As much I care about Zach and Ani, I didn’t want to have this conversation with them, Charlie please talk to me, the key is communication and you made me believe that could be possible for me so Charles tell me what is going on in that fucking beautiful head of yours, Alex said to break the tension.  
-… you will find me pitiful Zander… it’s just that in a everything is punching me in the guts right now. I lost Justin to and I miss him and then I learn in the same time that you and Zach shared a very intimate kiss and then fucking Winston who is also in love with you just show up again and the feeling that you will find way better than me… I just want to be strong for you and not my stupid thoughts comes in the way but I just love you so much Lex and especially since Prom when we dance, I don’t want to loose you, Charlie said tearing up and flinch when he felt Alex hand take is chin to make him turn is head. 

Alex just went forward and press his lips to the younger boy soft ones. He press himself against Charlie strong chest and wrap is arms around is neck, he felt his boyfriend relax and he allow Charlie to bring him to his laps and to his strong arms. The kiss sweet at first became passionate, Alex wanted to show all the love he had for Charles Hayden Brixton St-George in that kiss. After a moment that seem eternity to both of them but in reality was just a few minutes, the broke apart for air. They both felt their heart going full speed in their chest. 

-Charlie, I’m fucking sorry, you were their for me so many times at the Senior camping trip, the party and the confidence you gave me at Prom also you never giving up on me even when I was a jerk like in the Library or at the pier, you just stay in my life like the best fucking shit that never happen to me. For Zach it’s was a moment of adrenaline after he save me from falling and it’s was more an eyes opener for me than anything else. Yes, I did crush on Winston because it’s was easy, I wasn’t really myself with him, you Charles know everything and all the bad shit, Alex start and felt pride at the look of unconditional love Charlie send is way and how is beautiful blues eyes were shinning.  
-I know… Lex, you don’t have to explain… I was being a baby… Charlie wanted to stop him but Alex shut him by taking his hands again.  
-No you have the right to feel overwhelmed and be scared that is what equality and respect is about and have an healthy relationship and that we are able to talk about it. Charles you are the best think that ever happen to me so don’t dough or if you get insecure talk to me, Alex said with a comforting and loving voice that Charlie love so much.  
-Yeah.. you are write, I know that you are the smartness and I love you to Alexander so much so thank you, I needed to here that I guess with everything that happens since the winter break, Charlie said is beautiful smile back on his face.  
-That is the smile that make me go week in the knees that I love so much, Alex said lending forward again to kiss his adorable boyfriend and he felt is heart jump when he felt Charlie smile against his lips. 

Charlie put his hands on Alex waist as the older boy brought his around the quarterback strong shoulder, the felt alone in the world just like when they dance at prom. When they separated, Alex put is head on Charlie shoulder and hold to him. Just enjoying the moment with him. They stay like this for a few moments just watching the stars. When finally, the younger boy said that they should get back to Alex house to catch some sleep before the big tomorrow. Alex just nodded and stand up offering is hand to Charlie you enthusiastically took it and they start to walk in direction of Charlie car. 

-Thank you Alex, and you are write we will make it because we are equals and I trust you, thank you for showing me that I could still be vulnerable, I love you, Charlie said sweetly.  
-You are welcome and I will always be there to take care of you and adore you, I love you to, Alex said squeezing the hands that gave him the best hope and happiness since forever.  
-Hold my hand and never let go, Charlie said kissing Alex knuckles.  
-Never, you are my endgame, Alex said smiling

**Author's Note:**

> It's a moment I really wish we had in the Canon so I hope you like it and please leave a little comments :)


End file.
